bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery
Betty Boop, that singing and dancing ray of cartoon sunshine, takes on the wacky and wonderful world of Hollywood and its moguls, mansions and mysteries in this brand new animated adventure. Set in the 1930's and reflecting the original Max Fleischer "rubber hose" style of animation,"Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery" is a delightful mix of music, surrealism and the classic detective genre. Our story opens at a run-down but busy diner somewhere near Nowhere and Vine in the heart of old Hollywood. Here we find Betty and her pals, Bimbo and Koko, working for Diner Dan, the grumpiest boss on Earth. Dan's motto, "shut up and eat", leaves little room for appreciation of his employee's musical talents, and when he catches Betty and her friends entertaining the customers with a jazzy Hawaiian Hula revue, he explodes in a rage and fires them. But the trio has caught the eye of one Sam Slade, self proclaimed "best detective in town", who makes them an offer they can't refuse: A job as undercover musical detectives at the fancy costume party that night. Their assignment: keep an eye on a million dollar diamond necklace worn by the elegant hostess of the party, none other than the big Hollywood movie star, Lola DaVille. At first, our heros have the time of their lives at the splendid ball. They wow the rich and famous with a wild Latin mambo-rhumba number complete with dancing skeletons and trumpet-blowing hobgoblins, and they even get to meet Maxwell Moviola, a big director over at the famous Moolah Studios. But soon things take a nasty turn: they spot a suspicious skulking figure wearing a sinister mask, then the chandelier is shot out, and in the darkness someone steals Lola's necklace and leaves Betty Boop holding - a smoking gun! Koko and Bimbo watch helplessly as Betty is arrested by Lt. Snuffer and carted off to jail, but soon they turn up (disguised as lawyers) and give Betty the lowdown on the caper: the thief got away but he dropped the sinister mask, which bears the insignia, "Property of Moolah Studios". Betty's chance to find out who stole the mask from the studio comes as Lt. Snuffer engineers her release from jail, hoping that by following her the police can find the necklace. The trio head straight for the vast and mysterious Moolah Studios, where they find out that Lola's secretary, Miss Green was behind the robbery, and that her accomplice was none other than - Sam Slade, the detective! He had hired them with the idea of setting them up as the fallguys, the scapegoats, for the jewelry heist. Held at gunpoint by the double-dealing detective Slade, the clever Miss Boop blinds the villains with their own loot, the brilliant dazzling diamond, and our trio leads them on a wild chase thru the big Hollywood dream factory. The pursuit ends in a climatic scramble on a Busby Berkeley set, with director Maxwell Moviola a witness to Betty, Bimbo and Koko outwitting the villainous Slade and Green. "Brilliant, Brilliant!" cries Maxwell, and Betty's hopes of stardom seem to be realized but...it turns out that a goldfish from one of the fishbowl costumes is what's caught the director's attention, and Betty, Koko and Bimbo are left in the dark. But a pleading (singing) telegram from a reformed Diner Dan gets them back to the old diner, where they now are given free musical rein and the customers are regaled with a final musical number, in which Betty sings of lessons learned and values re-affirmed with the song " You don't have to be star... to be star." As Betty sums up: The best place to wait for your big break is with your friends!" Cast & Crew *Melissa Fahn as Betty Boop *Michael Bell *Lucille Bliss *Hamilton Camp *Jodi Carlise *William Farmer *Toby Gleason *Gregory Jones *Randi Merzon *Roger Rose *James Ward Other *Japhet Asher *Bruce L Paisner *Stephen Wells (Executive Producer) *Tim Berglund (Art Director) *John Hays (Animation Director) *Gregory Jones (Music) *Dennis Green (Lyrics) *Ali Marie Matheson (Writer) *Heather Selick (Producer) *George Evelyne (Director) *Richard Fleischer (Creative Consultant) *(Colossal) Pictures *George Evelyn *John Hays *Timothy Berglund *Bud Luckey *Tom Bertino *Pam Stalker *Karl Torge *Gordon Clark *Susan Crossley *Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. (Cuckoo¹s Nest) *Wan-Ling Chiu *Ti-Han Lo *Yin-Chu Wu *Wen-Huang Liu *Der-Long Yeh *Mei-Chih Chu *Pao-Hsiu Chen *Yueh-Lan Ho *Sheng-Ya Chang *Katie Rauh (Production Supervisor) *Amy Capen (Production Coordinator) *Renee Skoll (Producer Assistant) *Carol Brzezinski (Editor) *Edgar Burksen (Edior) *Lori Muttersbach (Assistant Editor) *Ted Chavalas (Sound Effects) *Bill Westwick (Negative Cutter) *Elaine Craig Ron Knight (Voice Casting) *Michele Linfante (Voice Coach) *TRACK READER Skip Craig *Buzzy's (Voice Recording) *VIDEO POST PRODUCTION *MIX One Pass Inc. *Russian Hill Recording *EXECUTIVE IN CHARGE OF PRODUCTION *James R. McGee, Jr. (Production Executive) *Austin Hearst (Production Executive) Trivia *The singing and dancing flapper squealing "Boop-Oop-a-Doop" takes on the wacky and wonderful world of Hollywood and its moguls, mansions and mysteries in this new animated adventure set in the 1930's where she plays detective and gets caught up in a web of comedy and suspense. *The Betty Boop Movie Mystery is also known as Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery *Betty Boop's jewelry and outfit have changed in color. *Bimbo & Koko the Clown appear as Betty's best friends *Bimbo is the color blue. * Billy Boop,The Old Man of the Mountain & Wiffle Piffle make cameos. Music Music Composed by Greg Jones #Pretty Big Shout #Diner Dan Stomp #Betty's Cakewalk #Stove-o-Mania! #Movie Star Island performed by Melissa Fahn #Swingin Daville's #Mysterious Rhythm performed by Melissa Fahn #Poor Little Jailbird performed by Melissa Fahn #General Hospital Blues #Minor Drag Rag #Sexy Miss Green #Mysterious Rhythm Rag/Mysterious Rhythm #Bubble in Trouble performed by Melissa Fahn #Dan's New Diner #You Dont Have To Be A Star/You dont have to be a star performed by Melissa Fahn #Star Credits Gallery 0.jpg 7777.jpg Aloysius in Betty Boops Hollywood Mystery.PNG BB HW MYSTERY.jpg B vs mrs green.jpg Bbomisdebetboehollyd07.jpg Betty holywood.png Bettyboop3.jpg Bimbo hollywood.png Hollywood.jpg Lola Deville.png Oldy.PNG Sammy.png See Also *The Romance of Betty Boop (1985) *The Betty Boop Movie Mystery (1989) *The Betty Boop Movie (1993) *Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery at Hearst entertainment *The Betty Boop Movie Mystery Script Category:Episodes